the_origin_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Isolde Leon
Appearance Isolde Noelle Leon considers herself to be of average beauty, but she's just a modest woman. She has dark brown hair which she usually wears in a bun or ponytail. When down, her semi-wavy hair cascades to about the middle of her back. She has ocean blue eyes which seem to always carry a hint of mischief with an abundance of curiosity. She stands at five feet and six inches and weighs 126 pounds. Background Isolde was born and raised in Lyon, France as a middle class child. Her father told her that she is nearly a carbon copy of her mother, the spitting image and actor. Her mother died in childbirth when Isolde was eight. Her brother, Claude, was raised by Isolde since her father, Julien, was severely devastated by the loss. She loves her brother and father dearly, though she has not seen them since she was 18. She often daydreams about days when she and her brother were younger and she was teaching him how to do his math and such. When Isolde was a bit older than 17, she began dating a man five years older than her, Francois. Francois was her first boyfriend, and the most gentle person she had ever known while they lived in France. Once Isolde was 18, she told her father about Francois and her desire to move to America with him to help him with his magic show. Her father was upset and apalled that she had a boyfriend and wanted to go to America. He kicked her out of the house that night, causing Isolde to immigrate to America with Francois. About a week into their new lifestyle, Francois' true colors began to show. He had been grooming her to depend upon, so that he could have complete control. About a month into living in America, he began to abuse her. He would tie her up and leave her for days on end. He would beat and rape her, causing most of her masochism today. Her powers activated one day as she tried to run away from him, creating a smoke screen. The door had been locked and as soon as he realized she was a mutant, he turned her into Genosha. Isolde has been at Genosha for seven years, contemplating her life mostly. The prison is actually a step up from where she was, so she is mostly grateful for the few privleges they have. She has plotted exactly how she wants to kill Francois, and now has help in the form of her new "adopted" brothers: Victor and James. She also knows the one thing she truly wants out of life: a child. She would never purposely bring life into this world, afraid of being unable to love the child right, and that something bad would happen because the child is a mutant. She has even explored reasons for her masochism, her greatest reason being that she would take the pain of the world on her shoulders to save one life because she knows she's strong enough for it. Other reasons include that it makes her feel alive, it's almost all she knows and because the pain just turns into pleasure now. She enjoys her snarky, albeit annoying, attitude. It allows her to poke fun at people without meaning it. People on the list of her loved ones are: Claude Leon (her brother), Julien Leon (her father), Mirabelle Leon (her mother), James Howlett (her cellmate and "adopted" brother) and Victor Creed (her other "adopted" brother). Isolde doesn't believe in true love, she believes that people can love one another, but not that they can remain together forever. Her concept of love is having someone being able to put up with you and enjoy a lot of good moments together, while caring. She has no love interests, and is not currently seeking one. She doesn't have any crushes according to her, but she does harbor sexual attraction to her adopted brothers. She rarely acts on these, mostly just jesting around about such things. She also would like to state that she never has, nor does she consider herself, insane. She considers herself to be brave, honest, and willing to stick up for herself. Category:Character Category:X-men